JuiceBox and the KitKat
by maddietrager
Summary: After Donnas death Opies little sister Katrina is back, after years away what baggage will she return with and how will her ex-old man Juice react. Juice/OFC. A/U.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Guys! I have been wanting to start writing a SAMCRO fic for a while now but nothing really stuck with me...Saved on my computer is the begining to liek 12 different SAMCRO stories, I am from Australia and havent managed to get my hands on season 4 as yet but should get it from a friend soon, i miss my SOA fix.**

**Reviews make me happy and encourage me to write...next chapter may be next week i have Uni Exams n shit that i have to study for...yeah doubt thats gonna happen:P so on with Katrina Winstons story!**

* * *

**The Juice Box and Kit-Kat**

"I can't do this anymore Stephen!" I shout at my fiancée "SAMCRO is my family, I have gone without them for the past few years! I missed my sister-in-laws funeral! I missed her funeral you bastard." I yelled at him not before I headed upstairs to where my bag had been packed for a few weeks. Stephen my fiancée and I hadn't been getting along lately, it was a matter of time before I left, and him keeping Donnas death from me was the last straw.

I could hear his heavy footsteps following me. "They are bad news Katrina. I was protecting you from them." He said as I brushed past him with bags in hand, his reached out and grabbed hold of my wrist stopping me in my tracks. "Baby where do you think you are going?"

"Don't 'baby' me Stephen. I am 28 years old and have been making me own decisions for the last 6 years. I am going home Stephen, home to where my brother, father, nieces and nephews are. I have missed too much, you have kept too much from me. I didn't know my brother's wife died, she is dead Stephen, dead!" I said pulling my wrist away from him and heading towards my truck.

The drive to Charming didn't take too long but I was nervous to go back home, how would they react, would Juice be there. It had been almost 6 years since I left Charming California and with that was my Juice, he was a prospect at the time and my old man. I left on bad terms, Opie and I were arguing about my relationship and Piney agreed with him, this is what set me off last time. I missed Juice every day and was hoping that he could forgive me somehow.

I passed the "Welcome to Charming" sign a little after 9pm, it was a Tuesday night so I assumed the clubhouse would be empty, I wasn't going to face that demon today so I checked into the only motel in Charming. I was seriously tired after driving and working all day at the Accounting firm. The bed was uncomfortable but was better than sleeping in my car.

Waking up I felt the dread return after a shit night sleep, it was time to face the music. Namely my family, I knew I had a niece and a nephew but had yet to meet them, I wouldn't know what to say to my brother, my father or even Gemma who had been more of a mother to me than Mary every had. I was pulled out of my thoughts by a knocking on the door. Making sure the chain was on, I opened the door only to see a SAMCRO cut and one Jax Teller standing at my door.

"I thought it was you Kat, why are you here, you have done enough damage over the years." Jax said.

I closed the door and unlatched the chain before reopening it and allowing Jax to enter. He was still the blonde haired, blue eyes, cocky bastard that he was when I left but now he sported the VP patch. "I had to come home Jax, when I found out I had to come, I...I...I have missed out on so much, I don't know what to say." Is all I could say sitting down on my bed the tears streaming down my face.

"Where is Stephen?" he asked looking around the room, noticing the void of male clothing spilling out of my suitcase.

"He is gone, out of my life. He kept all this shit from me Jax, if I had known I would have been home so many years ago."

"You here to stay? Because none of us could deal with you just bailing again your pops and Ope were shattered when you left and let's not mention Juice." He sat next to me on the bed and took my hands in his, "please stay Katrina everybody has missed you. It may take some convincing but give it time, they should all come around."

"How do I fix this Jax? When I left everything was in down the shitter and now when I come back it's even worse. I missed my sister-in-laws funeral because my ex-fiancée kept it from me. They all hate me, they have every right to as well." I sobbed, he just pulled me closer.

"You need to see Piney and Ope, you have the most to make up with those two. I know Opes not in town at the moment, he had to clear his head out on the road. Mary is looking after Kenny and Ellie so I would avoid her for the time being. Piney should be at the clubhouse or up at the cabin trying to figure things out. I want this to be fixed between you all, the Winston's need to be reunited."

"I can't see Mary not after everything she did when we were little. I want to talk to Pop before Ope gets back , can I do this Jax? How will they ever forgive me." I said standing up and walking across the room.

"Everybody is fucking pissed off Kat, and don't think that I am not. Believe me when I saw your truck I wanted to kill you, but then Opie would kill me and I don't want to die." He chuckled.

"Just let me get ready and then I will go face Pop, this shit has gone on for too long. I need my family Jax, and Stephen was keeping me away from them." I said getting up and grabbing my clothes before getting into the shower. Getting out I threw on my favourite pair of skinny jeans and a white tank top paired with my cropped leather jacket and a pair of ballet flats. My mousey brown hair that went just below my shoulders was pulled back into a high pony tail.

"Come on squirt, let's go." Jax said walking towards his bike as I exited the bathroom.

"I am not a squirt anymore! I am almost 5'11 that's tall!" I shouted after him. Getting in my car the butterflies returned, how would Pop react could he ever forgive me?

The drive to Teller-Morrow Automotives was a familiar one, nothing had changed the bikes were still lined up on the right hand side of the lot and the three bays were all open and there was a hub of activity next to the boxing ring where there was someone training.

I parked the car in a spot close to the club house so I could make a quick getaway if one was needed. Walking into the club house it was exactly the same as it was 6 years ago, the same smell of old pussy, weed and booze assaulted my nostrils. It made me remember all the things that happened in this room over the years, kissing Juice, him giving me his crow...that I have since gotten covered up...Opie telling me that Donna was pregnant every worthwhile memory happened in here. Looking up to the bar it was empty accept for one old man sitting down the end by himself, he had a oxygen tank strapped across his chest and his patch was denim and not leather that most people had. It was Pop drinking his usual bottle of tequila by himself smoking a joint.

It was now or never I hesitantly started walking over to where Piney was sitting, he must have heard something approach him because he slowly turned around and faced me a look of shock then anger washed over his face. "Hi Pop." I said quietly.

"Kat? Is that you?" he asked quietly. I nodded and ran into his arms pulling him into a bone crushing hug, the smell of his cut and everything made the tears that had been threatening to fall start to fall, "what the hell are you doing here? Last I heard you had a Fiancé and were living your dream?" he rasped at me pulling me out of his embrace so he could take a good look at me.

"He was a douche bag, I know you warned me about him and I didn't listen and I probably should have but I needed to come home pops. I missed too much of my family and the happenings of SAMCRO. I am so sorry for just bailing and running away when you all needed me but at the time I thought it was the best thing for me to have done. I know now that it was a stupid and foolish decision." I said looking at Piney as he analysed every word of my fairly shitty explanation.

"I understand why you did it Kat, but you missed out on so much in this family. You have never met Kenny or Ellie, you barely saw Donna and Opie get married before you went on your merry way Katrina. But so much shit has happened, how are you going to tell everybody that your back? How will Juicy-boy react, he was shattered when you left, fucked anything with a pussy, drank himself into a coma a few times."

"I'm so sorry Pop, please forgive me I was stupid." I said pulling him into a hug so I could once again smell the comforting smell of home.

"You are forgiven darling, but never do something so stupid again you got it?" he said in a stern voice. He kissed me on the head and kept hugging me when the door to the clubhouse opened and in walked the person I was dreading most...my Juice.

"Katrina why are you back? Finally felt guilty about walking away from me? From us?" he almost yelled at me.

"Juicy please let me explain I-"

"Explain what Kat how you decided one day to fucking bail on me? Chose some 9 – 5 douche bag instead of your old man? I was your old man Kat, does that mean nothing to you?...don't answer that one cause I already know the answer." He said storming towards his dorm.

I sat down on a stool next to Piney and he just handed me the beer that was sitting next to him. "Thanks Pops. What am I going to do about Juice? I fucked up didn't I?"

"Yeah you did baby girl, you need to decide if you want Juice back." He said kissing me on the head once more before walking out towards the garage.

I knew that I had to talk to him. He deserved an explanation, I mean I have the tat I am supposed to be his old lady and stick by him through hard times and good. I stood up from the stool and wobbled just a little, I started to slowly walk back towards the dorms. If things hadn't changed then he had the one third from the left. I approached slowly and finally knocked quietly. "Juan, please let me explain. There was so much more shit going on than I ever told you , please baby just open the door for me."

Slowly the door opened and I really looked at his face for the first time in years. He had aged a little since last time, his hair and tats looked the same, he still had a Kit-Kat inked on his inner bicep as I still had the juice box on my side. His face was angry "What do you want Kat?" he asked sternly.

"Please let me in so I can explain." I pleaded with him. After a few long seconds he moved away from the door leaving it open for me to enter.

"What do you want to tell me?" he said sitting in the chair next to the small desk.

"I need to apologise Juice, when I left there was so much shit going on in my life. I didn't know where I was headed and that scared the shit out of me." I stated walking over to him and taking his big rough hands in mine.

"Then you should have fucking told me and not flake out as soon as shit doesn't go your way. That's what I was here for Katrina. I was your fucking old man." He stated pulling his hand from mine.

"I know that baby and I am so sorry. It wasn't just the shit going on in the club, I was also going through some shit as well. I kept some things from you to protect you back then Juice." I said the tears welling up in my eyes.

"What was it Kat, you are supposed to tell me these things."

"I was so stupid back then, so young and just so scared, I am so sorry Juice, please forgive me." I kept babbling, I knew that when I told him I would probably lose forever.

"Just tell me Kat." He said softly.

"Remember how a few weeks before I left there was that party for you being patched in?" I asked. That party had been amazing, seeing Juice in his full patch was a beautiful sight. He had this smile that reached from ear to ear showing off his beautiful face.

"Yeah I do, what happened there?" he asked a level of concern in his voice.

"That night I got really sick, you must remember me leaving early?" I asked and he nodded solemnly, "driving back to Pops place I was ambushed by the Mayans, it was Alvarez's son who came after me. He forced me into the tray of the truck and he," I said the tears sliding down my cheeks silently, "he raped me Juice." I looked over to where Juice was sitting, he pulled me into his lap.

"Jesus Christ Kat, why didn't you tell anybody? I have to go tell Clay, Alvarez will pay for this." He said hugging me tight.

"No! Juice please you can't tell anybody about this, he...he said he would kill you Juice if you ever found out. That's the reason why I left all those years ago, I couldn't bear to keep this from you, I am damaged goods. You would have never wanted to be with me again if you found out." I said putting my head in the crook of his neck just remembering the smell that had been part of my life for so many years.

"Kat, I have to tell him, the club needs to know about this shit. We need to retaliate, the Mayans can't just get away with this shit."

"I am so sorry Juice, can you ever forgive me?" I asked the safe feeling of his arms soothed me.

"Don't think I ain't pissed off at you Kat, cause I really am. I don't know what to say, I still love you and would do anything to keep you safe but you fucked up Kat, and I don't know how long it will take to forgive you but I love you so much." He said standing up and heading towards the door.

I climbed into Juices bed letting his smell lull me into a restless sleep. I wondered what was going to come of my revelation, how would the club react, would there be another all out war with the Mayans.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi Guys thansk for the reviews and favorites and everything it makes me want to write so much more. Sorry about the delay in updating but i have had exams and everything but it should be more on a moreso regular basis from now on. **

**On with the story**

* * *

Chapter 2

**Juice POV**

I had to leave the room, looking at Kat made me remember what it was that made me love her, but to hear how she had been hurt at the hands of the fucking wetbacks it was just too much. I walked into the main room and pretty much every Son was there accept for Ope and Chibs. Jax walked over to me, "You spoken to Kat yet?" he asked.

"Yeah I have, speaking of that I need to tell you guys something that Kat told me just before." I said, silently praying that Clay would call church.

"Boys, church now!" clay called as Piney got the cigar box from behind the bar for the prepay phones.

One by one did everyone drop their phones in the box and walked into church. Everybody was waiting for me to start. "Kats back, she told me some things today that you boys need to know about. It was part of the reason why she left, it was my patch in party and she was feeling sick, like she was gonna munt sick, so she went back to our place early without protection. I should never have let her go, she should have just stayed in one of the dorms." My voice cracked I was so pissed off at those fucking wetbacks.

"She was driving home and was jumped by Alvarez's son, he took her to the back of the truck and he fucking raped her, Eduardo Alvarez raped my angel." I said as the boys all gasped in shock.

Piney slammed his fist down and walked out of the room, Clay kept mumbling about revenge and Chibs was just silent in shock. "He has to pay Juice, we will make sure of that brother, nobody gets away with rape in this club." Jax said giving me a bro hug.

"So is she back for good?" Tig asked from his seat.

"She says yes but who knows with that one." I said jokingly.

"Go back to your girl Juice, we will talk about the plan for retaliation at church on Friday." Clay said banging the gavel dismissing church. One by one my brothers left the room giving me sympathetic looks. I slowly got to my feet only and headed towards the dorm room where I had left a sleeping Kat.

Opening the door slowly I saw that Kat looked so small curled up in a ball sleeping on my bed. I walked towards her and slowly sat on the bed next to her. I knew that she had been engaged when she was in LA, I still didn't know the real reason why she was back but I knew I would find out sooner or later. I pulled off my cut and t shirt before laying down next to Kat, I finally took a good look at the girl that was once my old lady. Her light brown hair was fairly short hitting just below her shoulder, she looked thin but not unhealthily, she had changed a lot since we were together but hopefully one day we could have it again.

**Kat POV**

Waking up I felt secure, I felt safe for the first time in so long. It took a few seconds to realise that I was in Juices dorm room and that he was laying on the bed next to me with, staring at me with his big brown eyes that were so deep. "Morning Kat." He said quietly.

"How long have you been here Juice?" I asked looking over at the clock seeing that it was getting close to 9pm.

"A while, you looked so peaceful whilst you were sleeping." He said, "I told the guys about why you left, they are planning a retaliation, I know you don't want it but it has to happen you can't let Eduardo get away with it darling." He said quietly stroking my hair softly.

"Please don't get hurt, too much shit has happened lately with Donna and Ope getting out of prison. Please keep the boys safe for me Juice." I pleaded the tears falling again.

We sat there in silence for who knows how long, just thinking about how although everything has changed so much has stayed the same. I was still so comfortable with Juice around me and I had missed it. We sat like that until my stomach started rumbling, "Come on sweet-heart let's get some food."

Walking out into the club house it was full for a Wednesday night, over by the bar was Piney with his usual tequila. Tig and Chibs were playing pool at the table while Jax was sitting on a couch with who I would guess was a Tara that had changed since the last time I saw her. There was a chorus of 'Hey Kats.' Around the club house, as we walked through it towards Juices bike I was interrupted by a very pissed off Gemma Teller-Morrow.

"Well, Well, Well is that Katrina Winston I see? The prodigal daughter finally returns? What did it take, the death of you sister in law or the fact that Ope was out of Prison?" she almost spat at me.

"Gemma, I am sorry for leaving but shit had happened that I wasn't ready to deal with back then. I know you pissed off at me and I can understand that, I am sorry Gemma." I said crying again. Crying seemed to be my favourite past time since I returned.

"Sorry isn't good enough Kat, too much shit has happened since you left, shit that you missed because you were off with some douche bag rather than your old man."

"I wasn't just off fucking having the time of my life Gemma. Before I left I was raped okay, Alvarez's son fucking raped me! So sorry for leaving when my life was falling apart." I shouted at her.

"Come on Kat, lets grab some food." Juice said softly before guiding me away from Gemma and towards his bike. Getting on the his bike it felt good to be back there, Juice made me feel special and he made me feel like I was home again. I rested my head on the back of his cut relaxing into him as he pulled out of the car park. We rode until we came to a diner halfway to Oakland, it had been a frequent stop when we were together.

Walking in it felt as if nothing had changed at all when in reality nothing was ever going to be the same again. We were seated by a young waitress who looked at Juice with distain. "Y'all ready to order?" she said with a bored expression.

"Can we have a minute? I mean we just sat down and you have yet to give us a menu." I said expectantly.

"It's a diner, we serve diner food." She said matter of factly. I looked at her and she scurried away getting us menus.

"Why must you always scare the waitresses? This one wasn't trying to hit one me Kat." Juice said amused as the girl came back with the menus that she threw on the table.

"She was rude Juice." I stated as we heard the rumble of bikes getting closer. It couldn't have been SAMCRO as all of the boys were at the club when we left and they weren't planning on going out. It got louder and louder before we saw a group of Mayans pull into the lot. "Mayans, I need to get out of here Juice." I stated moving to get up.

"Clay, we are at the diner half way to Oak-town, Mayans are here...Yeah she is...You Sure...I can possibly...No worries." Juice hung up the phone, "That was Clay, he said to try and get you out of sight and keep a low profile. The boys are heading up now." He whispered to me as we walked towards the disabled toilet.

"No, I can't just hide out in a bathroom for the rest of my life, if I stay here then I will come in contact with the Mayans again. Let's just go." I said pulling him towards the dining area. Looking around I saw that there was at least 4 Mayans sitting in a booth, unfortunately one of them was Esai Alvarez, the man that raped me all those years ago.

"You sure about this?" Juice asked quietly from behind.

"I can't keep hiding from those wetbacks. I hid for over 6 years they need to see that I am not some scared little girl anymore."

We kept walking out towards the dining room, we had almost made it out when Esai noticed me, "Hola Katarina, it's been a while." He sneered at me, I could feel Juice tense up at his words.

"Leave me alone Esai. I am just leaving so there is no need to start anything." I said pulling Juice towards the door. Esai grabbed hold of my arm.

He whispered in my ear, "You better not have told them esse or I will be back. Don't forget that I will always be watching." I shivered as Juice pulled me away. We almost ran back to his bike as we heard the sons approaching.

We waited by it as they rode in with Clay at the head. "You alright sweetheart? Did the wetback do anything?" he asked me as I just shook my head in shock, "Juice take her back to the shop, Kat doesn't need to see this." He said firmly.

"I am staying Clay this needs to finish now, I have lost so much of my life thanks to that wetback I am not going to walk away now." I said pulling the pistol out of the back of my jeans.

"Go home Kat, you don't need to see this you –" I cut Clay off.

"No offense Clay but you don't know what I do and don't need and I need to see this mother fucking rapist go down. This is about me not you, I am staying and that's final." I almost hissed at him.

He finally nodded his head, "You come in there with us today, you will do what we say and that's final. Someone here says jump and you jump, they say run you run, got it Katarina?" he said looking at me and around at the boys nodding their heads at me, "The plan is that we go in and try to talk to Esai, ask why he did what he did, if he doesn't give the answers we want then he goes to the hole. We can't kill him but we can scare the shit out of the wetback."

A round of cheering cane from the boys, although Happy looked a little sad that nobody would die today but understood that we didn't need to start another war like in 1992 where so many good people were lost. Walking into the diner it was quite empowering Clay was at the head then all the guys and me followed. "Greetings." Clay said firmly.

"What a pleasure to have the whole of SAMCRO here, you even brought your little biker whore, how sweet," with that Juice and Jax lurched forward wanting to bash the shit out of him but Chibs and Happy held them back, "Now tell me why you are all here."

"You might want your posse to leave, this is personal." Jax spat whilst motioning to the other members that were with Esai. He nodded and the Mayans left without a word and headed towards their bikes, "Let's make this simple ese', you raped an old lady, there needs to be punishment for that." Jax stated, Esai looked at me and laughed.

"What have you done you stupid puta, I warned you of the consequences that would occur if you told SAMCRO about what happened."

"Dont you dare talk to her you fucking wetback douche." Juice almost yelled as he pulled me away from Esai, "Are you sure you want to stay, I can take you back to the clubhouse right now or call the prospect and he will be here." He whispered to me.

"I need to be here Juice, I can't keep being scared of him."

"Juice, your dick must be tiny, cause her pussy was so tight when I fucked her. I keep dreaming of her screaming and begging me to stop and how good it felt even six years later." Esai said trying to get a rise out of Juice.

Leaping out of his chair Juice's fists were hitting any part of him possible, Tig was trying to pull Juice off him, "Let fucking go of me Trager, this needs to be done." He gasped in between the punches.

I walked over to the few remaining patrons, "You need to leave right now." I said putting some cash on the table to cover their meals, "You too." I said motioning to the rude waitress who was putting up a fight as I pushed her out the door with everyone else. "Juice you need to stop, please stop Juice." I pleaded with him.

"See I knew she was weak, couldn't even let me be roughed up a little bit." Esai said with blood pouring from his face.

I got out my gun again and pointed it at him, "Nobody threatens SAMCRO and gets away with it. I was stupid to run away all these years ago, I should have done this back then." I said pulling the trigger and unloaded the round into his head.

"Jesus Christ, I said not to kill him!" shouted Clay in anger when he realised what he had done, "Clean this up." He said looking at Happy who was now sporting a shit eating grin.

"You did good." He said to me quietly as I walked passed him Juice following closely.

"Come on, let's go home." Juice said kissing my cheek before getting on his bike and following the rest of SAMCRO back to Charming.

* * *

**Reviews make me happy!**


End file.
